Distraction
by EmmyGracey
Summary: All Sammy wants to do is work on this new song, but Joey insists on bringing around the new actress. Just another distraction to get in the way of his work. Great.


Sammy Lawrence's office floor was littered with discarded song ideas.

He crumpled up another piece of sheet music and tossed it towards his trash can with an angry yell.

Sammy sharpened his pencil and grabbed a blank sheet of paper, cursing Joey Drew every second. "Oh, sure," Sammy spoke aloud to himself, "let's introduce a new character, write her a ton of new songs, sure," he grumbled.

He ran a hand through his sandy hair, adjusted his glasses, and scribbled staffs and a treble clef onto his fresh paper, and then… nothing. Joey didn't understand the work it took to write a song that would get kids to sing along to and adults's toes to tap. No matter how good of a writer Sammy was, it took time. He couldn't just will songs into existence.

This troubling piece was supposed to be for the newest character that Joey and the animators had concocted. Alice Angel was apparently her name. The first female character he's ever had to write for.

Joey was bringing the new character's voice actress by his office today, give her a tour. Sammy was dreading it. She'll just be another annoying distraction. Between the stupid ink machine leaking every other day, and everyone messing with the stupid pump control switch in his office, the last thing Sammy wanted was another thing to take his thoughts away from this song. He was already on a too-tight deadline, and he hated it.

He crushed another sheet and pulled out a new one. He was using his ruler to draw the lines for the staffs when a knock on his office door caused him to flinch and ruined that crisp straight line he needed.

Sammy didn't look up, he just growled, "what?"

The voice on the other side of the door was chipper. Too chipper. "Sammy! I want to introduce you to the newest member of the Joey Drew Studios family!"

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Family, yeah right," he quietly berated.

He pushed himself away from his desk and with a huff and stood up. He could just see Joey through the window before he opened the door.

Joey's chest was puffed out in pride, and beside him was who must be the new actress.

She was short, more than a head shorter than Sammy. Her hair was dark, almost black, and fell in waves. Her eyes were dark and expressive. Her mouth was turned up in a meek smile and her skin was so pale, it looked almost paper white against her black dress. Sammy actually couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Sammy, this is Susie Campbell. She's our Alice Angel. Susie, this is Sammy Lawrence our musical director. Every great little tune that'll come out of your mouth will be thought up by him," Joey enthused.

Susie flung her hand out toward Sammy. "It is such an honor to meet you, Mr. Lawrence! I'm a major admirer of your work. The music you write for the cartoons is so wonderful!"

"Oh, thank you Miss Campbell." Sammy shook her hand, it felt so delicate in his.

Joey swore he saw Sammy's cheeks turn a little pink, but he'd never say. He cleared his throat, "well, Sammy, I thought it'd be nice if you heard Susie here sing a bit for you, so you know what you can write for her."

Usually, Sammy would retort with a biting remark since Joey made him sound incompetent at his job, but all he said was "sure, sounds great." He stepped to the side and held his office door open. "Come on in, Miss Campbell."

She grinned up at Sammy and walked gracefully inside. She stood beside Sammy's desk and waited for him to sit down. "Anything particular you'd like me to sing, Mr. Lawrence?"

Sammy shook his head. "Just sing something you like and that shows off your range."

Susie thought about it, then took a deep breath and sang "I Wanna Be Loved by You" by Helen Kane.

Sammy was impressed. Her voice was light and pleasant, but not squeaky like some cartoon voices today.

Susie finished her song and Sammy did something her never did. He clapped.

Susie smiled wide but averted her eyes to the floor sheepishly. "Thanks, Mr. Lawrence."

Sammy stood and walked towards her. "Call me Sammy, please."

She looked up then, "only if you call me Susie."

Sammy smiled. "Okay. You have a lovely voice, Susie. I have an idea for you already."

Susie jumped up in excitement. "Oh, Sammy, I can't wait to hear it! I know it'll be great. I'm so excited to be working with you, working here. Thanks for listening to me," her voice was so sincere Sammy's heart skipped a beat.

"It was my pleasure, Susie. I can see why Joey chose you. I look forward to working with you."

Joey knocked again, his booming voice cheery, "are you acquainted now? I have much more to show you Ms. Campbell."

Susie smiled again, "I've got to go, bye Sammy! See you soon." She waved and opened the door to a beaming Joey.

The first thing out of Joey's mouth when the door was opened was "remember to get that song finished for me, Sammy."

"Yes, Joey, I should have it finished very soon," Sammy reassured enthusiastically.

Joey blanched. Sammy was _never_ enthusiastic like that. He was always good at his job, the best in the business, but he never seemed that happy about it. Joey glanced down at smiling Susie looking at Sammy, and then at the all-too-rare smile on Sammy's face. Hmm…

"Well, we'll leave you to it then." Joey gently guided Susie away to tour another part of the studio. The office door shut, but Susie was able to wave to Sammy again through the window before she was out of sight.

Sammy sighed, cleared his throat, and then sat back at his desk. He took a brand-new sheet of paper and quickly scribbled down his staffs and treble clefs. After hearing Susie sing, he was full of inspiration. The notes came almost too quickly for the pencil in his hand to keep up with.

Finally, after days of struggling, he wrote a great piece. It was perfect and written just for her perfect voice. Sammy smiled at his work, he could imagine Susie singing this. It'll be an honor to work so closely with her, he looked forward to seeing her again soon.

Sammy could definitely see Susie becoming a distraction, just like he thought. But not an annoying one. Oh, no. A lovely, and most welcome, distraction.

* * *

First time writing a Bendy story! I love Sammy and Susie's dynamic, I love the little tidbits The Meatly gives us about what they're relationship was like. (Before the Allison incident. Cannot wait for an explanation there.) Anyway, I love Sammy and Susie and like to imagine they had a sweet romantic relationship, so where better to start then the beginning? I personally based Susie as looking a little like the Alice cutout, and based Sammy as looking like Dave Elder (Mr. Dooves) from Triforcefilms on YouTube. Specifically in the "Gospel of Dismay" video. He's gorgeous, and has a great voice, and suddenly he became the face of Sammy for me, i.e. why I mentioned the blond hair and glasses. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
